Despair's Top academy!
by tymaca
Summary: A new school life of mutual killing is starting, right in the building that served as the symbol of hope for most of mankind, who will survive, who will die? And is the school life of mutual killing finally getting a graduation ceremony? (Includes OC : Son of Hagakure)


Here I was, Shen Hagakure, at the front gates of Hope's Top academy. I couldn't believe it myself, but I was standing by the front gates, waiting for them too open. I was bursting with excitement, but still tried to be laid back, like my father had always taught me.

Apparently, there are some pretty freaky stories about Hope's Top academy. A few years ago, when the world was still covered in despair, there was a different school here called 'Hope's Peak academy.' Some pretty scary things were happening inside that place, details were never revealed. So they destroyed the place. Thanks to help of the Future Foundation, who rid the world of despair once and for all, a new academy was built. This academy was meant to better the last one, to spread hope, not despair.

Just as the front gates were about to open, a car stopped at the highway. The car door opened and a young girl with bright pink hair stepped out, waving to the person inside the car. ''Oh, hi!'' She said, running up to me, she extended her arm and introduced herself ''Lola Prince, pleased to meet you!'' I shook her hand and asked about her strange name. She giggled and explained herself ''I was born in America, but quickly immigrated to Japan after my birth, which is why I'm here.''

I nodded and made my first steps inside school property, the majestic building was casting a shadow over us. ''Sooooo…..'' Lola spoke ''You're a what?'' I, once again, gave her a confused look. ''I'm a Super Duper High School chemist!'' I understood her question ''Super Duper high school astrophysicist.'' I replied. She seemed confused at my title, but seemed to realize that right now wouldn't be the time to ask silly questions.

We took our first few steps inside Hope's Top academy, marveling at the wonderfully polished floor. I couldn't wait to see all the classrooms in this place.

I saw a big wooden door with a sign above it ''ALL NEW STUDENTS TROUGH HERE.'' Lola and I opened the door, stepped through and closed it.

I got a slap to the face.

''Like, Oh My God! How could you be so insanely stupid!'' A girl with long blonde hair and way to much makeup spoke. I looked at Lola who was just as confused as I was. We were in what appeared to be a hall, a cold gray metallic hall at that. I looked around and, besides the unknown girl, Lola and I, there were 12 other students. A tall, lean muscular boy who was wearing a hoodie that almost covered his entire face spoke up ''We've been locked into this room for about 3 hours now, the door you just opened wasn't made of wood, it's a metallic plate, we can't get it open from our side.''

I felt so many emotions running through me, was I going to spend the rest of my life in this room? What about my family? Wouldn't they be worried? What on Earth was going to happen to us now?

A monitor lit up.

''Upupupupupu, now that we're all here, what say you suckers report to the big boss, **right now!**''

Before I could even see what appeared on the monitor, it turned off. A part of the wall, that appeared to be solid, opened up, revealing a narrow, small and dark hallway.''

All the twelve students were rushing towards it ''Oh my! Let me through first!'' One student was sobbing hysterically ''Please, let me through!'' Lola and I patiently waited our turn, one student was even kind enough to let us in before he did. As we were about to walk into the hallway the dark haired student introduced himself ''Farris, Super Duper High School security guard, at your service!''

Walking out of the hallway revealed a huge gym-like area, with a small golden podium by the wall

Speakers turned on, and the voice from before was heard once again

''Yeeh, you're finally all here! Let's start with the FAQ!

Number one! 'Am I going to get out of here?'

Well…..I'll leave that one up to you! Upupupu.

Number two! 'Are my family and friends aware of my kidnapping?'

Well….Nah, that would be spoiling stuff! Stupid spoilers!

Number three! 'Are we going to get some actual, serious answers out of this FAQ?'

Nope!

Welcome, dear students, To Despair's Top Academy!''


End file.
